


Kiss Day

by Anonymous



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Incest, Kissing, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: As usual, on days when Rei was home Ritsu didn't know what to do with himself.





	Kiss Day

**Author's Note:**

> Someone said it's kiss day so enjoy

As usual, on days when Rei was home Ritsu didn't know what to do with himself. Suddenly his space got narrowed to only those rooms where Rei wouldn't go, and for a person used to have whole house for themselves it was hard. But still, he couldn't refuse to go to kitchen or bathroom... So passing by his big brother was inevitable. That being said, Ritsu was still squating in the hallway, gathering courage to pass by the salon to go to the kitchen. It was ridiculous and he was aware of it - yet every time Rei was calling his name in that deep, loving voice he used to call him before, his defense was cracking even more. He couldn't have it destroyed or... Ritsu shook his head and got up. He won't forgive Rei so easily. That's his resolve. He won't melt into his hands. Younger Sakuma inhaled deeply, then not looking in Rei's direction passed by the salon. When already in kitchen, he sighed heavily. It was easier than he thought it will be. _Because he didn't call me_... Ritsu chuckled bitterly.

\- It's my house too, yet I can't make a tea for myself... Stupid Anija...

Even waiting for water to boil started getting on his nerves. All this scare for nothing? That's why he hates Rei. One day he is so annoyingly nosy and won't leave you alone, and next he doesn't know you are there! His fists were so clenched he felt nails digging into skin. He turned around and put hands on the counter. Dim light from outside was barely enlightening the room but for his eyes it was enough. He could see Maa-kun's house from window.

\- I should just sleep over at Maa-kun's place... - he murmured.

It would be like running away but no one could blame him. It's all Rei's fault after all. Everything was his fault. When he heard a sound of steps behind him his heart started beating like crazy. Entering kitchen Rei turned on the light.

\- Ritsu? - that voice... - I'm sorry, I didn't notice you.

Younger boy bit his lip, then turned around. Rei was wearing glasses and holding a book in his hand, which together with soft expression was making him so... _Warm, just like before_.

\- If you are sorry then get lost.

He didn't sound even half as angry as he wanted to.

\- Don't be so mean, Ritsu...

He turned his eyes away and remembering about the tea he wanted, he took a kettle and poured water into mug. This action demanded him to turn his back to Rei but it was better. _He won't see that it hurts_. Unfortunately, there was also a possibility Rei will embrace him from behind... Which obviously happened.

\- I'm sorry, Ritsu... - warm whisper next to his ear was so familiar - I was reading and-

\- I don't need your excuses though? Why do you think I care?

He held back an impulse to use the kettle in his hands, instead he put it down. Then he tried to get rid of arms embracing his waist but Rei only hugged him closer.

\- Let me go...!

\- Ritsu.

This voice was different, more serious. Ritsu felt himself getting weak. No amount of scratching his hands was going to make Rei let go.

\- What do you want, you-

\- I won't ignore you again.

\- I don't care! It's better like this because...!

He bit his tongue before he finished. He managed to turn around and started pushing Rei away. But his big brother always was stronger than him. Beating him, scratching, cursing, nothing was working, so after few minutes of fight Ritsu gave up. Older Sakuma embraced him gently, so warm, nice smelling, so familiar...

\- I promised, right? Even when you push me away, I will go after you... Because I love you, Ritsu.

Being in his arms was so easy. After he calmed down, Rei started gently caressing his hair. He always knows. That's why Ritsu hates him. He always, always knows what Ritsu wants from him. Always knows when he is hurt. Always sees through him. And Ritsu gives in, because he wants Rei to spoil him. To love him, to...

\- Today is... kiss day - he heard his own voice.

Rei remained silent, still caressing his hair, but Ritsu felt like laughing.

\- You knew, right? That's why you had this book... And came here...

Rei lifted his face by chin and Ritsu felt shiver when their eyes met. He knew those red eyes too well, it was so easy to drown in them...

\- I want to kiss you - hoarse, silent yet strong voice.

Before Ritsu snapped at him Rei kissed him, immediately making his little brother melt. All his resolve was nothing when confronted with comfort of Rei's love and stupid sentiment he couldn't get rid of. _After all, I love him..._ It wasn't deep kiss. Their lips were just together, yet it was warming Ritsu's inside. Rei always has such soft lips. _Ahh, please let this moment last forever._ But nothing can do that.

\- That's why I hate you...


End file.
